This invention relates to a permanent magnet rotor in which permanent magnet segments are peripherally mounted on a yoke which is coaxially secured to a rotor shaft.
Permanent magnet rotor of this kind are effectively employed in brushless motors in which the rotor is surrounded by a stator.